Tobias POV 4: Tris' interogation!
by Divergentchick4
Summary: Tobias P.O.V {4}: Tris' interogation! (Insurgent!)


I stride across the stage as Tris comes on the stage, when we pass i take her hand and squeez her fingers for reasurance. Then imm off the stage, taking the seat Tris was in by Christina. I cant help but have this feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen, or she will spill something that will change everything. Did Tris have that feeling when i was up there?

I watch as Niles wipes the antiseptic on Tris' neck and goes to plunge the needle into her neck but Tris stops him,

"I would rather do it myself,"she holds out her hand.

"Do you know how?" Niles asks raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Yes." i cant help but let my lips curl in a shy smile, because i am the one that taught her how. But i shouldnt be like this, were still not on the greatest terms with each other, sadly.

After niles helps Tris to the chair the interigation starts,

"What is your name?" he asks. The second he asks he the answer pops outof her mouth, i canthelp but wonder if thats what i was like.

"But you go by Tris?"

"I do." she frowns, i wonder why?

"You came from Abnegation? And chose Dauntless?"

"Yes." she answers terse, almost annoyed. I am too because first of all these idiots want to know every little detail of our lives and they ask the most obvious questions ever.

"Why did you transfer?" This question i know the answer to, 'because i wasnt selfless enough' which is a complete lie. She is the most selfless Abnegation or Dauntless there is.

"I wasnt good enough for Abnegation," she says, i almost want to snort.,

"and i wanted to be free. So i chose Dauntless." she says.

"Why werent you good enough?"

"Because i was selfish." she says.

""You were selfish? You arent anymore?"

"Of course i am. My mother said that everyone is selfish," she says.

"But i became less selfish in Dauntless. I discovered there were people i would fight for, die for even." Shes right, she almost let me kill her becaus i was in a simulation.

Theres a long pause before Niles continues,

"Tris, Would you please tell us what happened the day of the attack?"

"I woke up,"she says. " and everyone was under the simulation. So i played along until i found Tobias."

"What happened after you and Tobias were seperated?" i want to know this one too.

"Jeanine tried to have me killed, but my mother saved me. She used to be Dauntless so she knew how to use a gun."

"She distracted the Dauntless soldiers so i could get away, and they killed her,"she explains.

"I kept running," she continues. "And. . . "

"And i found my brother and father. We formed a plan to destroy the simulation."she seems scared, almost worried. Like she doesnt want to say something, and that feeling in my stomach is back.

"WE infiltrated the Dauntless compound, and my father and i went up to the control room. He fought off the Dauntless soldiers at the expense of his life."

"I made it to the control room, and Tobias was there." Oh no, please dont have her explain the fight, i dont want to relive almost killing Tris again.

"Tobias said you fought him." Duh. "But then stopped. Why did you do that?"

"Because i realized that one of us would have to kill the other and i didnt want to kill him."

"You gave up?" Niles asks,

"No!" Tris snaps.

"No, not exactly. i remembered something i had done in intitiation. . . in a simulation, a women demanded that i kill my family, and i let her shoot me instead. It worked then. i thought. . . ."

"I was so frantic, but all i could think was that there was something to it; there was a strength in it. And i couldnt kill him, so i had to try."

"So you were never under the simulation?"

"No." Tris answers, plain. "No, i am Divergent."

"Just to clarify," Niles starts. "Are you telling me that you were almost murdered by the erudite. . . and then fought your way into the Daunless compund. . . and destroyed the simulation?" i never realised she actually did all of that.

"Yes."

"i think i speak for everyone," Niles starts. " When i say that you have earned the title of Dauntless."

Shouts of agreement shout throughout the dauntless section of the room, me and Christina dont budge. I just feel stiff like i cant move, at all.

"Beatrice Prior, what are your deepest regrets?" Here it comes.

"I regret. . . "

"Will." she says, what? what does that mean?

"I shot will." she says, "while he was under the simulation. i killed him. He was going to kill me, but i killed him, my friend." I look over at Christina with wide eyes, i cross my arms in anger torwards Tris.

"Thank you for your honesty." everyone says, except me and Christina.

Right now im not thankful for her honesty.

The first thing Tris does is go up to Christina,

"Christina."

"He had a gun! He was about to shoot me. He was under the simulation."

"You killed them." is all Christina says before walking off. In that moment i feel bad for Tris, guilty for wanting to be mad at her, but angry that she didnt tell me.

"You Okay?" Uriah asks, emerging from the crowd and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Tris answers sadly, i know one thing for sure: shes not im not either.

"Hey." he says "You did what you had to do, right? To save us from being Erudite slaves. shell see that eventually. When grief fades." she doesnt say anything, Uriah smiles and walks away.

I stand next to Tris,

"I got our wepons back." i say offering her her knife. She shoves it in her back pocket without meeting my eyes, im still mad at her but im not going to say anything about it now. i just want everything to be normal again.

"We can talk about it tomorrow." i say

"Okay." she squeaks. I slide an arm across her shoulders and hold on tight, her hand finds my hip and pulls me closer as we walk down the hallway.

I dont know if i should be mad at her. Or if i should feel pity torwards her.

We will just have to see what happens tomorrow.

But for now lets be together, without fighting.


End file.
